comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-27 - Generation Next
Scott Summers sits behind the large desk here in the main office, idly working on various odds and ends, mostly concerned with the administration of the school. He doesn't look bored, he doesn't look pleased, he just...well, pretty much looks like he always does. Earlier in the day, though, he'd sent a message along to his brother to catch up with him if and when he gets the chance. Alex Summers comes into the room. There's a towel hanging over his shoulder, and his hair is damp as though he's just finished working out or something. Sliding into a chair, he runs a hand through his hair before raises a blonde brow slightly. "You wanted to see me, Scott?" "Sure did." Scott looks up from his work and smiles about as warmly as he ever does, pushing the small pile of work aside from the time being, "Just wanted to talk to you about a few things." He rises to his feet, and goes to pluck a couple bottles of water out of the mini-fridge that rests nearby, offering one over towards Alex, still mostly smiling, "Don't worry, your girlfriend isn't one of them." He still doesn't really approve of that relationship, but well...it's not his place to approve or disapprove, so he'll just keep his nose out of it. "How are things going with the kids?" Alex Summers takes the bottle from Scott and nods faintly. "Thanks." After taking a swig of it, he relaxes visibly when he finds out that this has nothing to do with Lady Fantomex. They'd argued about that subject a lot recently. "Things with the kids are going well. I was saddened when Kensington decided to leave us, and it caused a hole in the team, but I'm in the process of organizing another tryout. As far as classes go, Paige Guthrie is still my best student. Though that's probably no surprise to you. She's probably your best student, too." He chuckles faintly. "In any of the purely academic courses, absolutely." Scott agrees, moving to sit back in his chair, uncapping his own bottle of water and taking a drink, "I've been thinking about doing a little bit of reorganizing once you've finished this round of tryouts. More than one person has felt the need to pound me over the head with the fact that I try to do too much by myself lately, and while I'm not going to be retiring anytime soon..." Scott smirks a little bit, "I've decided that seeing if a few people I trust are interested in taking on some more responsibilities isn't such a bad idea. Jean moving into a Co-Headmaster position was the start of that." And the fact that it seems to have at least temporarily torpedoed their relationship somehow is conveniently not mentioned...nor does his face show any sign of disappointment. "So now it's your turn...." Alex Summers raises both brows slightly. "Reorganizing, huh? Is that your way of saying that you want me to take on more responsibility around here?" He smirks faintly. This was one of his personal goals. To be trusted enough to be considered for things like this. He is happy that Scott sees that in him. "Well, Jean's doing a great job, so far as I can tell. And it looks to me your mountain of paperwork has turned into a hill." A wink. "So, what is it that you need me to do, bro?" "I want to move you into a deputy leader position with the X-Men proper." Scott replies, "You get along well with most folks around here, and your tactics are more than sound. I think you just need to polish them up with some practical experience." He continues after a moment, "As far as Generation X goes, if you still want to be involved with them and think you can handle both jobs, that's fine, but I'm intending to get Lorna more involved with them as well. If you want to transition to the point where she's basically running that show, well..." Scott shrugs slightly, "I'll trust the two of you to work out the details. Just keep the lines of communication open...both between the two of you, and with me." He adds with a soft chuckle, "Well, assuming Lorna agrees to the job." Alex Summers blinks as he runs a hand over his face. He peers at Scott for a moment, almost like he doesn't exactly believe him. He glances over at the calendar on his brother's desk. "Nope, it's not April Fool's Day." He murmurs before looking back at Scott. A lot of people have difficulty reading Scott's facial features and body language, but Alex knew him too well. "Man..I don't know what to say. Yes, yes I'll do it." he pauses. "Belive it or not, I was planning on asking Lorna to help me out with Gen-X. She seems to get along with them very well." He holds up a finger. "I accept, Scott. But on one condition. I still get to work with the kids from time to time. I'd really miss that." "Like I said, it's entirely between you and Lorna how much you work with the kids. Work out the balance between the two of you and just let me know what you come up with. I'm not going to second-guess or override you, I just want to be informed. If I have a problem with something you're doing, I'll come to you and talk to you about it one-on-one, and if you think I'm poking my nose in where it's not needed or doesn't belong, then tell me straight out." He grins a bit wryly, "Not that that's -usually- a problem for you." Alex Summers smiles and waves a hand. "You know me, Scotty. I tend to say what's on my mind." He nods. "Well, does Lorna know that she's going to be asked to take over the Gen-X training? I had been trying to pin her down to ask her to help me out, but.." He shrugs. "So let me get this straight. After I finish with Gen X tryouts...then this change takes place, yes?" "That's the general idea, but no, I haven't spoken to Lorna yet. Didn't want to get ahead of myself, or make the change without you knowing about it ahead of time." Scott replies, "You can tell her if you like, but I'll want to talk to her either way. You're welcome to sit in on that particular meeting, though." Scott takes another drink of water, still smiling a touch, "Why do you ask?" Alex Summers shrugs. "No reason. In that case, why don't you just call her in here now. That way we can both be here when she finds out?" He takes another sip of water while watching his brother out of the corner of his eye. For some reason, he feels the second shoe hasn't dropped yet. "The other X-men know about this yet, Scott?" "Nope. No sense passing news along until there actually -is- news to pass along." Scott opines, reaching to pick up his comm and hitting the "push to talk" to send, "Hey Lorna, it's Scott. Can you stop by my office if you're not too busy, please?" He sets the phone down, not waiting for a response, "So anything you want to ask or let me know before she gets here?" Alex Summers leans back in his chair and rubs his finger underneath his smooth chin that will never be able to grow a beard. "Hmm. I don't think so. Or at least, I can't think of anything right now. Though I do reserve the right to bug you later, if I come up with any questions." He smiles. "She's good for this, though, Scott. I just hope she wants to take the position." "I have a feeling she'll be game for it. She's definitely been interested in getting more involved around here." Scott notes, finishing off his bottle of water, and bank-shotting it off the wall and into a nearby waistbasket with a no-look over-the-shoulder lob. "So which of the kids are you thinking will be most likely to make the cut?" There comes a light rapping, a tap, tap, tapping, a tapping at Scott's chamber door. But, it's only a warning. Lorna enters then, in street clothes and closes the door behind her. She looks between Scott, and Alex curiously. "You rang?" She inquires, casually, with little concern as to why she was hailed in here. Alex Summers smirks. "Lorelei and Rachel look pretty good to make the cut this time around. And the new girl, Cessily. She's also a possible. She's got some confidence issues, though, but I plan to work with her on that. Or rather, I'm sure Lorna will." Speaking of Lorna, she walks in and Alex rises from his seat. He's in workout gear with a towel over his shoulder and a bottle of water in his hand. "Hi, Lorna." He flashes her a smile. Scott smiles towards Lorna and gestures towards the seat Alex -isn't- occupying in front of the desk. "Hey Lorna. Just wanted to talk to you about a couple things." Scott chuckles, "Or make you an offer you hopefully -won't- refuse...but not one you -can't- refuse." A lame joke from Scott but well...he makes lame jokes. "Specifically in regards to Generation X." "Yeah?" Lorna moves casually to - not sit on the seat offered to her, but rather, Scott's desk, grinning like a wildcat. Of course, she's just messing with Scott's head. Because it's fun. Or maybe Alex's. Perhaps both. She dangles a foot, asks, "And what is this amazing offer, in regards to Generation X?" She inquires. Alex Summers smirks a little and shakes his head. Typical Lorna..messing with people. He motions to Scott for him to explain the situation to the woman while he continues to sit in his chair and drink his water. Scott tilts a brow over the rim of his ruby quartz glasses, and smirks a bit, but otherwise doesn't seem particularly put off by Lorna's choice of seat. "Well, Alex is going to be taking a more active hand in helping me wrangle the X-Men proper, so he might not have quite as much time to devote strictly to the Generation X kids. As it so happens, we both thought you would be a great choice to step in and take over primary responsibility for their training and supervision. Alex would still be working with you, and it'll be between the two of you to figure out where the balance will lie." He glances towards the mini-fridge and asks, "You want something to drink, by the way?" Hopping off her seat, Lorna takes a trip over to the mini-fridge, and grabs herself a soda. She considers the request, "This is just a trick," she points out, wryly, "To make sure I stay here, isn't it?" She reclaims her seat, ruminating on the decision, the offer. Finally, she ends up tilting her head some, "So Alex's role would be that of a - what? Advisary to myself? Co-Chairman?" She grins, ruefully, and glances at Alex. "There's easier ways, you know, to get my attention. But, I'll have to say, this has worked pretty well." Alex Summers chuckles. "Well, maybe at first I guess you could call me your advisor. I've been working with the kids for awhile now. I know them very well, their strengths and weaknesses. How they process information. You'd be in charge of their training and you'd be their supervisor. I would assist you as needed." He shrugs. "I really enjoy working with them..and I'd like to continue that, but to a lesser degree. Scott tells me that I'll have my hands full with the X-Men." Scott just falls silent and lets Alex do most of the talking at this point. As he said, it's really for the two of them to hash out. Though at Lorna's quip he notes, "We thought about sending off a flare, but figured that might cause a little too much of a stir." A brief glimmer of a smirk betrays the deadpan tone with which he says it. "Sky Writing would've been better," Lorna is quick to suggest, cheerfully. Then, she looks back towards Alex, since he's the one talking. "And, this mean I'm off the X-Men? Or, moved to secondary team?" Not that she necessarily has a problem with any of that that she's showing. But, it's good to know these things, and it shows she's taking the offer seriously, considering all points before just jumping in. And that ought to at least make Scott feel a little good about the decision to offer it. Alex Summers shakes his head before looking over at Scott for confirmation. "Not that I know of. I functioned on the team while training the younglings just fine." He spreads his hands. "As to why these changes are happening.." He hooks a thumb towards his brother. "You'd have to ask old Slim over here. But I think the kids would benefit from someone with a much fresher perspective." "Like he said, you're only off the X-Men if you -want- to be off the X-Men. It isn't as though being a member of the team isn't mostly an "on call" position." Scott confirms, then smirks sidelong at Alex a touch, "As for the whys, I've been told I'm working too hard, so I'm foisting off some of that workload on other people. Alex and you included." He leans back in his chair, lacing fingers behind his head, "I figure I should aspire to being one of those bosses that just sits around and doesn't do anything, then takes all the credit." Geez, has Scott gone off his rocker? He's making more jokes in the span of this conversation than he usually does in a year. "Ah, I see. You must have a girlfriend, or something," Lorna suggests to Scott, bobbing her foot again playfully. She's not known too many people Scott would ever take suggestions from, afterall. Finally, she nods, "That sounds good enough, I suppose. I think most on Generation X would take guidance from me, without too much difficulty. And, it'd be a good challenge for me, as well," she admits. "Sure. Why the hell not. And, hey. If I don't do good, I'll just pass it off on Beast." Alex Summers winces when she says pass it off on Beast. "Ah..you might want to rethink that last one. I think the last time Beast was heavily involved with teen angst, he said he was going to kill the lot of them. And you know what? I wasn't sure if he was joking or not." However, he does eye his brother for a moment. "We're going to talk later, Scott. Just the two of us." Something was up with him. All these jokes in this small of a span of time? And some of them actually being funny? Either the Skrulls have returned, or Scott has a sweetheart. Inquiring Alexes wanted to know. "But that sounds awesome, Lorna. I wish you luck with it. And remember, if you need me, you know where I live." He smirks with a wink. Actually, Lorna and Alex may both note a subtle shift in Scott's expression at the mention of both girlfriends -and- Beast. A shift towards his far more commonplace stone-faced stoicism. Which probably means that something is in fact bothering him, but he manages to avoid outright grimacing and tries to cover it all with a swallow of water. He glances towards Alex and nods, "Sure Alex." He then looks to Lorna and rises to his feet, extending a hand to her and then Alex in turn, "Glad to hear it. Alex will have all the details you need. Sounds like you've already met most of the kids and get along well with them, so the hardest part is out of the way." He pauses a beat then adds, "Well, one of the hard parts, anyway." "I know most of them, yes," she agrees. "Kensei, and her friend, her name escapes me at the moment," Lorna frowns. Then, half-grins, "We didn't get off the to best start. Are they on the team?" She doesn't seem too bothered, if they are. "Kensington has left the Institute for the time being. Not sure which friend in particular you're talking about." Scott notes, smiling a touch, "I'm sure you'll do fine." He glances back towards a stack of papers on his desk, "Aaaand I think that's about all I've got for you." Lorna doesn't seem to consider the loss of Kensington an actual loss, by the expression on her features. She nods, "Alright. Thanks, Scott. I suppose you want me to leave, now, and give you some private time?" She grins, suggestively, but she's really just teasing. Scott's lips quirk upward in the ghost of a smile, "If you're really interested in watching me do paperwork, you're more than welcome to stay, but somehow I don't think you'd find it all that exciting." He gestures towards the door, "I'm sure the kids are far more interesting. Unless you've got anything else you want to talk to me about?" "Maybe another time," suggests Lorna, cheerfully. She blows Scott a kiss, and sashay's towards the door. "I'll let you think you did good, for now, though. Wouldn't want to kill the mood." By her grin, though, she's teasing again. "I'm off, then. To meet the kids. And, boss them around a little. I could do with a pedicure, and some pampering. That will be their first assignment, I think." "Just as long as it builds character." Scott comments quite calmly from his desk, already having sat down and started to work on various bits of paperwork, though he does offer a wave to Lorna as she goes. "Have a good night Lorna. If you need anything, just let Alex or me know."